


Never Let Me Go

by TheScarletMistress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletMistress/pseuds/TheScarletMistress
Summary: After a long week of grueling negotiations, you and your long time friends, Erwin and Mike have cause to celebrate. But will celebrations give way to expressing desires and feelings known but never able to have been shared before? One shot, lemon, ErwinxReaderxMike.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> This story comes as a result of a request from a friend. If you enjoy these one-shots, I highly recommend perusing her collection as well (her username is TheLittlestRaindrop).
> 
> Also, this is my second one-shot, but my first threesome, so please let me know what you think. I am anxious to know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

How did you end up here? Your mind briefly questioned, though that thought was quickly swept away as with a final tug, your pants and panties forcibly slipped from your legs, falling silently onto the pile of clothes that had already accumulated on the floor. Though as you stood on your knees on the large mattress, now completely exposed, you had to admit as you saw the wicked smirk on your fellow squad leader's face and heard the throaty hum of approval that came from your Commander who knelt behind you that you didn’t particularly care. A second later, a pair of strong hands gripped your hips and pulled you back against the sturdy frame of the Commander’s body, his skin hot against yours as the already firm length of his erection pressed against your lower back. You closed your eyes, sighing as he ground his hips against your ass, his lips and teeth teasing the sensitive spot on the back of your shoulder.

“Erwin,” you moaned, earning you a hearty growl as you pressed back against him.

A gasp escaped your lips as another pair of strong hands, rougher and more callused than Erwin’s eagerly grabbed the rising swell of your breasts, kneading the supple flesh with his dexterous fingers. Heat enveloped you completely as he too pressed his body against yours, the sensation of his own need rubbing against your groin driving you mad. The aching, hot need pooled between your legs in response to their ministrations as he began to glide his tongue along the curve of your neck, tracing its natural form until he reached your earlobe, which he took between his teeth before giving a gentle tug, his facial hair grazing against the sensitive flesh.

“Mike!”

Desperate to find some purchase for your hands, your fingers tangled themselves in Mike’s tawny locks while your other hand blindly reached back to touch Erwin, aching to feel him beneath your fingertips. Your attention to the Commander earned you a pleasantly hard nip at your shoulder as your fingernails dug into his ass, which was everything you had imagined it would be: smooth, firm, yet soft in all the right places.  
“You smell so good,” Mike whispered in your ear, shivers of anticipation slithering down your spine as Erwin's right hand slowly teased its was backwards away from your hip, his long fingers massaging your ass.

You were firmly pressed between the two, Erwin's hot breath tickling your neck as he brought his lips to your other ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue before adding, his voice deep and rumbling as he breathed, “I bet you taste even better.”

A mixture of approving groans answered your pleasured moans as Erwin gave your ass a swift smack, the pain quickly giving way to pleasure at the sensation, before he bent, his hands firmly grasping your hips again as he slowly traced your back with his tongue, leaving hot, wet kisses along the way. While he tended to your back, Mike, as was his thorough nature, ensured your front was not neglected, either. His fingers moved subtly as he continued to knead your breast, taking your pert nipples between them, rolling and pinching them, causing your back to arch, Erwin taking this opportunity to nip at your ass. Mike muffled your moans as his lips eagerly captured yours, his tongue quickly following as he ravaged your mouth, the taste of the malt whiskey you all had shared several minutes ago still on his tongue.

Yes, that was what had started it all.

It had been a grueling week of negotiations at the Capital, but all of the agonizing hours spent arguing with politicians, the royal family, and self serving merchants had paid off, even better than you had hoped, if your were honest with yourself. Thanks to your closing arguments, the three of you had managed to secure more funding for the Survey Corps, and had been granted approval for another expedition outside the walls. Mike had insisted that you all go to a local pub to celebrate the victory, seeing as the negotiations had concluded a day early, so you all had managed to secure yourselves a coveted free day before you had to return to the Survey Corp's headquarters. However, you and Erwin had agreed that this week had given you your fill of the company of society and Erwin suggested that you and Mike accompany him back to his quarters for some drinks. Apparently he had acquired some rare malt whiskey from Commander Pixis he was curious to try.

So you all had done just that, choosing to ignore the paperwork that demanded your attention in favor of celebration. Sometimes it was good to let go for awhile. Both yours and Mike's quarters could have fit into the main room of Erwin's, a room that served as an office, entertaining space, and library, but you supposed that was one of the few perks of being a Commander. In truth, you secretly wished that Erwin had not achieved his goal of becoming the Commander of the Survey Corps. You hated seeing the strain and burden it put on your long time friend, all of the demands, all of the criticism and blame, all of the guilt rested heavily on his shoulders, but that was part of the reason why you and Mike had agreed to become squad leaders in the first place. Since the days you shared in training, you both had promised that, no matter what the cost, you would do all you could to help your friend achieve his vision for humanity. A world free from titans.

The successful negotiations from this week had been another step in the right direction, which was yet another cause for celebration. The Survey Corps had seen more than its share of setbacks in its quest for freedom, so much so that success of any kind often seemed to be an exception rather than a rule.   
“I want to offer a toast,” Erwin said, raising his half filled glass as he came to sit on the floor where you and Mike were already reclined, tossing his uniform jacket onto the couch beside Mike's, “To our success and the future of humanity.”

You and Mike repeated his words, clinking all three glasses together before taking a long drink from your glasses. The strong alcohol burned your throat a little, but the malt helped to sweeten the sting. You hummed approvingly, setting your glass down on the floor before shrugging off your jacket as well and crossing your legs as you reclined back on your elbows. Now you could more comfortably enjoy the fire behind you, which seemed to be getting to Erwin and Mike as well, since they had not only discarded their jackets, but had unbottoned their shirts part of the way as well. 

“Give my compliments to Pixis the next time you see him,” you said with a smile, taking a steadying sip from your cup as you tried to ignore how appealingly casual the men before you were. So relaxed, as Erwin lay stretched out on his side, facing you as he rested his chin on his left hand, Mike laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, both of their uniforms giving hint to the impressive physiques beneath the confines of their clothing…the way their shirts pleasingly parted across their broad chests, down to the beginning of their abdomen giving more than a teasing hint. And, though this had not been the first time you had admired your friend's bodies in such a way, your cheeks still warmed with a flush of embarrassment as you added, “He knows his alcohol.”

“Yeah,” Mike added with a chuckle, “Remind me to get on his good side. I could use a stiff one like this every once and awhile.”

Erwin gave a hearty laugh, his blue eyes gleaming in the firelight.

“You have no idea. He drinks so much, I’m not surprised he hasn’t pickled his insides. Though I can’t complain,” he paused, running his fingers through his hair, “he gives some of the best gifts.”

Mike's face lit up at a memory, an amused grin brightening his usually stern appearance, “Oh! Like the honeyed wine he gave you last Christmas. That was delicious! Everyone loved it.”

At this, he glanced towards you, his cool light blue eyes warming a bit as he gave a wink.

“Though if I remember correctly, you were the one who enjoyed it the most. You’re just lucky everyone other than Erwin and I had called it a night before your clothes started coming off.”

You choked as you recalled the memory, as you had been taking a drink while Mike had been talking, a heat not from the whiskey or fire warming you, your ears turning red at the thought. The only thing that had saved you from stripping completely that night was that Erwin had insisted that you stop dancing about the room and relax between him and Mike on the couch. You had done so, but by this time you had managed to lose everything but your underwear. However, that didn’t stop you from snuggling between the two brawny gents, your legs draped across Mike's lap and your head resting on Erwin's. Only a few minutes later you had succumbed to your drowsiness and fell asleep, completely oblivious to how provocatively you had displayed yourself to them, nor did you know how difficult it had been for them to resist your flirtation that night.

“M-Mike!” you sputtered causing he and Erwin to chuckle at your distress, as you accidentally spilt the reminder of your drink on your top, quickly soaking the white cotton through, causing it to cling uncomfortably to your skin. You huffed under your breath, undoing your chest harness as you continued, “I thought we agreed to never bring it up again.”

“Not in anyone else’s company,” Erwin corrected playfully, earning him a scolding glare from you, to which he chuckled again.

You did your best to keep your frustration burning, but as you looked at the two men, you couldn’t help but feel it slowly ebbing away. It had been ages since you had seen them like this and you were sure they felt the same. The battle for humanity's survival always took precedence. You all were leaders after all. You had soldiers who looked to you for guidance, who trusted in you to lead them to victory, and you had all shaped yourselves into people who could do just that. But now, reclining together, basking in the glow of victory, it was almost as if you were trainees again...when you had not been so burdened by loss.

“Oh, come off it,” you quipped, shrugging off the harnesses on your torso, eager to ease the chafing of your skin by your wet shirt. Unbeknownst to you, given how consumed you were by your current wardrobe situation, by this point both Erwin and Mike had lost interest in their drinks, their attention captured by how your shirt clung to every curve of your torso, the soaked material revealing the lacy black bra you were wearing.

“You can’t blame me for taking the opportunity to get a little release,” you continued, not thinking completely clearly as you began undoing the buttons of your shirt.  
A tense silence descended in the room at your words, giving you pause as you finished unbuttoning your shirt. Glancing up, the realization of what you had done sank in as your gaze returned both Erwin and Mike’s darkened, hungry gazes with the same intensity, both having moved closer to you as they sat at attention.

Erwin licked his lips, his eyes wandering down to your breasts, which rose and fell with your hurried breathing.

“No I can’t,” he answered, his voice a little rough as he added, his piercing gaze capturing yours as he asked, “Is that what you want tonight?”

Your heartbeat thundered in your ears as you looked between the two men who sat before you. It was not the first time such a tryst had been suggested, nor the first time one would have been initiated. However, before things could progress beyond anything more than feverish kissing and anxious undoing of harnesses, some issue, some crisis, some discovery that needed immediate attention would make itself known and you all would part company to do what needed to be done to support the cause, forcing down your own desires and needs aside until they could be addressed on your own in the privacy of your own quarters where you would send yourself over the edge of ecstasy, wishing it was someone else’s hands that had brought you there. 

But that was not the case tonight.

Tonight there would be no interruptions. There would be no Hange with a groundbreaking titan discovery. There would be no sick or wounded cadet who needed your attention. There would be no imminent titan attack. All that was before you were two men…two eager, willing men who you loved and would die protecting, knowing they would do the same…two men who, for the moment, wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours in a delicious bed of intoxicating pleasure and release…and you couldn’t deny yourself that, not any longer.

“Yes,” you whispered, almost inaudibly.

To your surprise, it was Mike who acted first, though just barely. As soon as you had given answer, he grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling you into a lip bruising kiss, his mouth hot and eager against yours. Gooseflesh appeared on your skin where his fingers trailed across your shoulders and down your arms, doing the last bit of work to remove your shirt, becoming quickly forgotten as it fell to the floor. A few minutes later you broke the kiss, your chests heaving, your lips slick with saliva as you gazed at each other, your half smiles mirroring each other.

Turning to your left you found Erwin eager and waiting, the look on his face similar to the mask he wore before going into battle, calm and collected, though the dark fire that sparked in his eyes and the subtle impression of his arousal along the zipper of his trousers gave away that he was anything but calm and collected at this moment. He had made the best use of the time by removing all the harnesses from his body, a smart move on his part. The straps were a pain to remove on a normal day and was not something that could be done in haste.

“Erwin,” you called to him, reaching out to him from where you sat.

He grabbed hold of your wrist, meeting you half way as he pulled you towards him, easing your legs open for you to straddle his lap. He gazed up at you, the harsh lust in his eyes softening somewhat as he cupped your cheek with a gentle hand, his lips capturing yours with the same intensity, but less force than Mike’s had, as if testing you to see how you would return his actions. His chest rumbled with a moan as you wrapped your arms around him, tangling both hands in his hair as you deepened the kiss, relishing how surprisingly soft his full lips were against yours. Perhaps you would have time for gentleness later, but for now there was only the raw, primal hunger. You wanted, no, needed him, both of them. You needed to feel them inside you, needed to watch them come undone. Tenderness could wait.

He answered in kind with his own ferocity, his self restraint gone as he jerked you against him, eager for more contact, nipping at your lower lip as the fingers of his right hand tangled in your hair, his left hand reaching down to give your ass a firm squeeze. Knowing what he wanted, you parted your lips, a moan of your own sounding from your throat as he slid his tongue into your mouth, eagerly exploring.   
The hold of your bra around your torso lessened as Mike’s hands undid the clasps, kissing along your shoulder as he slid the straps down in the same manner in which he had slipped your shirt off. Erwin’s hand left your rear in favor of reaching up to finish removing your bra, sending it clattering across the room as he tossed it aside. A high pitched gasp escaped your lips, ending in a moan as you leaned your head back as he broke the kiss, his left hand gripping your left breast, while his mouth went to your right one, eagerly taking your nipple in his mouth, alternating between teasing it slowly in swirling motions and sudden sharp flicks with his tongue. 

Mike’s hand reached around you, his hand reaching between your legs to rub you through your pants. You let out another moan as you rolled your hips to increase the friction, already feeling the slick wetness between your legs that you knew had already ruined your panties. As your rolled your hips again, grinding yourself against Mike’s hand and Erwin’s growing erection, Erwin pulled away from your breast, a small popping noise coming from his swollen lips as they released your nipple.

“My room. Now.”

Those three words were all you and Mike needed to push things farther. In an eager rush, the three of you rose to your feet, trying to get to Erwin’s bed as quickly as possible, which was a more difficult feat than you thought given how much you wanted each other right now. Every couple of steps was accompanied by some sort of kiss or touch as none of you wanted to part long enough to get to the bed. With enough time you all made it, slamming the bedroom door behind you as you all made quick work of removing each others clothing.

“I wonder,” Erwin growled in your ear as Mike broke the kiss beginning to pepper your jaw and neck with kisses and bites that would be bruises tomorrow, working his way down to your collarbone, “how ready are you for what we are about to do to you?”

With an adept hand, he spread your legs a little further than they already were, your back arching as he slid a teasing finger over your entrance at the same time Mike reached your left breast, eagerly taking your nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth.

Erwin growled in approval, his lips moving against your neck as he continued to speak, “Already so wet. What a dirty girl, getting so turned on by wanting two men to fuck her and at the same time, too. That is what you want, right?”

“Yes,” you breathed in desperation, barely able to make a coherent response. Between Mike’s mouth and Erwin’s words, you were a dizzy bundle of arousal.  
Erwin chuckled darkly as he kissed your neck, choosing to leave bite marks of his own as he continued to teasingly rub his finger along your opening, every once and awhile allowing his finger to brush against your clit, causing you to buck your hips against his hand. He continued in this maddening pattern for another couple of minutes while Mike switched to your right breast.

“Please,” you pleaded, trying to ease his finger inside of you, letting out a frustrated groan when he avoided doing so.

“Please what?” he teased, “I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Erwin,” you whimpered, “please.”

“Come on, Erwin,” Mike chided, taking a momentary break from your breasts, though you could tell by the smirk on his face that he was enjoying it as well, “You know what she wants. We’ll need to prepare her, so might as well give her what she wants.”

Erwin chuckled darkly once more, the sound rumbling in your own chest as he nipped at your ear, Mike returning his attention to your breasts.

“Tell me, is this what you wanted?”

As he whispered “this” Erwin slipped a finger inside you, a satisfied moan answering his question.

“Ah, fuck!” You moaned as he began moving his finger in a rhythmic thrusting motion, you mimicking his motions in time, easing your hips downward as he slid his finger inside.

It wasn’t too long after that he inserted a second finger, a wanton moan escaping your lips at the added friction, your arousal mounting with every thrust of his hand, his long fingers hitting a sweet spot within you each time. Without ceasing his attention to your breasts, Mike ghosted his unoccupied hand down the curve of your waist to your hips, your stomach tensing as his fingers passed along your groin to slip between your legs, wetting his fingers with your arousal before beginning to rub his fingers over your clit.

You cried their names, mixing them in with an occasional “fuck” or “shit” as they spurred you towards your inevitable end, their moans answering your cries as you reached down, grasping a hold of their erections, teasing the tips and lengths as best you could in your given state.

You had never imagined you would come so hard from being fingered, but you did this time, a sensual cry escaping your lips as your walls clenched around Erwin’s fingers, your own hands grasping Mike’s shoulders, your nails digging into his shoulders as you tried not to fall over. 

Once your orgasm passed, you leaned forward against Mike, nestling your head on his shoulder while Erwin ran his fingers soothingly up and down your back.

“Are you certain you are ready for another one?” Mike whispered, planting a gentle kiss on your shoulder.

For a moment you weren’t sure, your first orgasm had been so strong you didn’t know if you could muster another round. However, something awoke within you with a renewed vigor as you looked between the two men, their erections still ready, dripping with pre-cum. You weren’t done yet.

In response, you gave Mike a heated kiss, smirking as you pulled back, “Of course I’m ready.”

You paused as you turned your head so you could see Erwin, pulling him into a passionate kiss before adding, his smirk mirroring your own, “I want you to fuck me senseless.”

“As you wish,” Mike answered, pulling you onto his lap, his tip teasing your entrance.

“You’ll require some prep,” Erwin said, pressing his back against you, lubricating his finger with the arousal that remained from your previous climax before positioning his finger outside your other entrance, “It will probably be uncomfortable, so let me know if you want me to stop.”

You glanced back at him, the look that passed between the two of you showing without speaking that you trusted him.

Mike curled a finger underneath your chin, coaxing your face back towards him, his lips pressing against yours gently as Erwin slid his finger inside. Your body tensed at the unusual intrusion, a muffled cry of pain coming from you as you dug your fingers into Mike’s shoulder once more.

“Are you ok?” you heard Erwin whisper.

Since you couldn’t respond verbally, you leaned into his hand, coaxing his finger deeper inside of you to answer to the affirmative. Interpreting your actions correctly, he began to move his finger in similar motions as before, though he started out more gently, gradually working up to a more intense pace. As his pace quickened, Mike’s kisses became hungrier, more desperate, fueling a renewed, growing arousal within you as his tip was a constant tease. All you wanted was to lower yourself onto his length, taking him deep inside, but you knew that wouldn’t be fair to what Erwin was doing…and you wanted him as much as you wanted Mike. Erwin added kisses of his own along your back and shoulders, his free hand grabbing you wherever he fancied at the moment, sometimes your hip, sometimes your breast, making sure to take the time to tease your nipple before moving on, sometimes even reaching up to grip your throat. You were surprised to find you liked the last one quite a bit and decided you would ask him to repeat the action should another opportunity present itself. 

With each passing minute, the discomfort from Erwin’s ministrations subsided, eclipsed by the pleasure and arousal that began to build once more. Your labored breathing mixed with that of Mike’s and Erwin’s as you continued to tease each other with various touches and kisses. After some time, when you had begun to return his thrusts in kind, Erwin pulled his finger out, earning a whimper of disapproval from you.

“I suppose that means you are ready,” he stated, his voice ragged with need.

“Yes,” you breathed, your body begging for what was going to come next.

A shudder of anticipation shook your body as Erwin reached between your legs, running his fingers along the apex between your thighs, taking more of your arousal to lubricate himself.

As soon as his hand was removed, Mike grabbed the back of your head, pulling you into another fierce kiss, only to have you pull back a moment later his name escaping your lips in a loud moan, your back arching as he slid his length inside you. A moment later, Erwin’s tip teased your other entrance, your legs entangling with Mike’s and Erwin’s as he slowly eased himself inside. 

He stilled for a moment, watching your reaction carefully for any sign that he needed to stop. Mike halted his thrusts as well, showing the same respect for both of his partners. You, however, were stilled, not from the discomfort of the moment, but the sheer pleasure of it. To be filled so completely by these two men was enough to make you come then and there. But you knew the fun wasn’t over yet, nor did you want it to be.

“Please,” you whispered, easing your hips down on both of them encouragingly, eliciting groans from both of them as you continued, “I need you both.”

Those words were enough to eliminate any hesitancy either of them felt on your behalf, the three of you soon becoming slick with sweat and arousal, your pants, cries, and moans echoing off the walls of the room so loudly you were almost afraid someone might come to check on the Commander. Their pace was maddening and unforgiving as they thrust into you harder and faster, depending on your command, your name dripping off their lips like a prayer.

This time you came it was sudden, almost without warning, your walls clenching around Mike and Erwin as waves of ecstasy washed over you, both of their names ripping from your throat to mix with their own cries, both finishing a few thrusts later.

As all of your climaxes ended, you leaned into each other, your hands interlocking with one of Mike’s and one of Erwin’s as they both wrapped their arms around you, surrounding you with their warmth and affection, placing tender kisses along your shoulders, neck, and face as if to apologize for leaving you so utterly spent. Though, if you had the energy to, you would have told them you wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Once they had softened enough they both pulled out of you, laying you down on the bed between them, their fingers tracing lightly over your skin, occasionally kissing you, but never uttering a word. A contented smile lit your face as your eyes drooped drowsily, sleep threatening to overtake you at any moment, as it seemed to be the case for Mike and Erwin, judging by how their hands would sporadically stop moving only to start again a few moments later. There were no words needed for what had just taken place between the three of you. You showed it every day.

You gave a weak, amused chuckle as Erwin suddenly jerked beside you, a sign that he had already drifted off to sleep. You scooted closer to him, running your fingers through his hair lazily as Mike followed, wrapping his arm around your waist. Yes. You thought, unable to keep your eyes open any longer. It was a good thing you all had tomorrow off.


End file.
